We wish you a Merry Christmas
by Masochism
Summary: It is a beautiful Christmas day. With the sound of Keiko beating Yusuke's head being beat to a pulp, you could almost not see...that love was about to begin.


"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year."

This was all I could see as I watched the tiny little children sing their beautiful songs of merriment and joy that beautiful Christmas day.

Every day they would sing for me. In some sense it gave me hope, like there was still some good left in the world. It made me so happy to watch the children singing they're songs.

When they finished the last chorus of we wish you a Merry Christmas I, just like yesterday, smiled and gave them a standing ovation.

"Bravo! Bravo!" I said, while looking over at their mothers, who were very proud of their children, for giving a wonderful performance.

Before they could sing anymore songs, I said.

"Oh, I am afraid I have some business to attend to today, so I can't hear anymore songs...I have a party to go to."

The children, who were upset, yet understanding, began to walk over to the next house across from mine, and began to sing, Jingle Bells.

When I arrived at the party I saw that my friends had arrived early, so I made myself unnoticeable as a entered the building. It didn't work. He saw me, and rushed over to se me.

"Shiori!" he shouted, while putting an arm around my waist. "I am glad you could make it." 

I looked over at him and smiled. "Hey Hiei...what's up?" asked I, while getting very nervous.

"Oh, nothing much, just hanging out with the Baka ningen, but I guess I now have someone else to tease." He said in a joshing way.

"Hiei." I said. "That is so like you."

"I know." He said.

"So, did they come by today."

I nodded my head and then began to look the wall. "There mothers should not have them out there...they know that they are all going to die anyway. Why should they be out in the cold? It is just killing them faster.

Hiei smiled and then let go of my waist. "Shiori, it's Christmas...they need some fun."

I looked over at Hiei and smiled. "You're right...They need fun...so lets go see the gang."

(In case you guys are wondering...Shiori is a new member of the Rekai Tantai...she was assigned to do all of their bidding...in a good way though. She could unearth secrets that had been dead to society for over million's of years...I will explain all of it in the actual story)

"Hiei nodded his head and smiled. "Okay."

Later on after they mingled, it was time for them to open presents.

"All right! My turn!' screamed Yusuke in a very loud tone!

He reached for one of his biggest gifts and then proceeded to open it, and who would have thought...he go a big book of poetry from Keiko.

"Um, poetry...I love it." Stated Yusuke.

Keiko smiled and gave him a big hug.

"I just knew you would...Where is my gift."

Yusuke grabbed her gift, of which he got her, and handed it to her.

When she opened it, she was shocked.

"Yusuke...I-I, what the crap is this!" shouted Keiko, while hitting him on the head because he gave her a set of M-F panties.

"You guys are so funny." Shouted Kuwabara, while hugging Yukina.

"Oh, and prey tell, what did you get Yukina...A box, so she can hide your ugly head." Shouted Yusuke while looking over at Kuwabara.

"No, you will just have to see for your self. Yukina open up your present."

Yukina grabbed her present and began to open it. What she got was a pair of beautiful shoes, of which she had been wanting for a long time.

"Kuwabara...thank you so much!" she shouted, while giving him a big kiss.

"Well, I guess it is my turn."

He then began to look for his present, but could not find one.

"Where's my present?" asked Kuwabara, while looking over at Yukina.

"Uh, I could not afford anything...so, well, I am sorry."

"Aw, that is okay...just your love is good enough."

This caused Yukina to blush really bad.

"Thanks Kuwabara...Well I guess its Kurama's turn now...Right."

"Yes it is.... And I bet those beautiful pair of eyes are my prize." Said Kurama, while looking over at Shizuru

"You guessed right...I guess the same goes for me?"

Kurama nodded his head.

It was now my turn, and judging by the lack of presents under the tree, I was not going to get one

"I guess that there is no gift for me...I really don't need a present anyway."

Kurama looked over at me and shook his head.

"What is that present next to you...it has your name on it."

I looked at the box that was next to me. It was clearly something for me. I picked it up and began to open it. Inside was a beautiful necklace, with the words, "I love you" engraved onto it.

I then looked to find who sent it, and to my surprise I found out that....

"Hiei." I whispered.

I looked around the room and saw that Hiei was not there...he had left.

"Where did Hiei go?" I asked while getting up from the couch.

"He walked outside...why?"

Before he could answer I ran outside, and as Kurama said...he was out there.

"Hiei...I."

He turned and began to stare at me.

"Shiori.... Do you like the gift?" he asked, in a very casual way.

"I love it...but...Why would you get me this?"

He smiled, then said.

"Read the words on the necklace...there's your reason."

This caused me to blush really bad.

"You love me.... Hiei."

He nodded, and then grabbed my hands.

"I love you Shiori...I.I could not imagine being without you."

Frozen in awe, I just stayed there...Why could I not say anything.

"Aren't you going to say anything." He asked.

"Hiei.... I...I...I love you too."

This caused both awe and amazement to enter through Hiei's mind. Shiori loved him...He was now very happy.

He then leaned in gave her one of the most beautiful, and most loving kisses of his life.

Fin!

This is what will happen after the story.


End file.
